dreamworksfandomcom-20200223-history
Skipper
Skipper the Penguin is the fearless leader of the Penguins in The Penguins of Madagascar, Madagascar, Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa, and ''Madagascar 3''. He and the boys are one of the main characters of the series; they are seen in Madagascar, Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa, and Madagascar 3 ''as supporting characters, and in ''The Penguins of Madagascar as the main protagonists. Skipper is bent on a secret agenda of escaping the confines of the zoo and being free in Antarctica. Skipper has the heart of an action hero. Skipper has a crush on Marlene (right now, Skipper's relationship with the top beauty is small, as he accidentally told Kowalski). But Aurora the Penguin, Skipper's mother, who visits, assures Skipper that his bond will grow, and maybe he and Marlene will be happy together. Skipper approaches each problem with intensity and he is 100% confident that he has the skills to solve it. Skipper is well-trained in the martial arts. As leader, Skipper was the mastermind behind a plot to escape the confines of the zoo and leave for Antarctica with 3 other penguins as his accomplices. As it were, Skipper and the boys dug and dug under their enclosure, until they reached the enclosure of Marty, thinking it to be the South Pole. Skipper explained to Marty that they would escape the zoo on the grounds that penguins don't belong in captivity, and with that, he ordered the boys to continue tunneling. Late that night, the Penguins were caught by a S.W.A.T. team, as were 6 other animals also found outside the zoo. The Penguins were tranquilized and put into a crate to be transferred. When the Penguins awoke, Skipper was confused at the lettering on the crate, where they were held and ordered Mason to read it, with Phil reading it: They were all bound for a wildlife preserve in Africa. Skipper ordered Rico to pick the lock on the crate, where they were held, whereupon the Penguins knocked out the crew and took command of the ship, commandeering it to reach Antarctica. Skipper and the boys finally reached Antarctica and were sorely disappointed by the barren, desolate terrain. Skipper had the ship return quickly from the South Pole, where it crashed into the beaches of Madagascar and a much warmer climate. Upon arriving, the Penguins encountered Gloria and Melman, and saw that Alex and Marty (known as their "monochromatic friend") were gone. Skipper decided to help save Marty from the grim fate of being eaten by the Fossa. It was Skipper, who helped to distract the fossa, while Marty was recovered and then helped fight off a number of them. Later on, Skipper noticed that Alex was still hungry, not being able to eat steak, and had Rico prepare fresh slices of fish in the form of sushi for Alex. Skipper then relinquished control of the ship to Alex (as he no longer needed it), and continued to sunbathe on the tropical beaches in comfort. Skipper was asked by Private if they should tell Alex and his friends that the ship was out of gas. Skipper declined, telling Private to "Just smile and wave, boys. Smile and wave." In the 2nd film, Skipper leads the Penguins in first salvaging a crashed air plane to fly back to New York, and then fixing the plane when it crashes at Africa with the help of "more thumbs". At the end of the movie, Skipper marries a bobble head. In The Penguins of Madagascar, Skipper calls a sad divorce and gives the bobble head to Rico, who trades it for another doll. Skipper has black and white skin and an almost rigid / flat head (and probably to draw reference to a flat top). Skipper's catch phrase is "Just smile and wave, boys. Smile and wave." He is voiced by Tom McGrath. Category:The Penguins of Madagascar Characters Category:Madagascar Characters Category:Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa Characters Category:Madagascar 3 Characters